


Too Close

by Skullszeyes



Series: Day One [2]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Platonic Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Telekinesis, jesse is p7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Darling and Trench are watching P7 test out her telekinesis with Emily's instructions.
Relationships: Casper Darling & Zachariah Trench, Casper Darling/Zachariah Trench, Jesse Faden & Emily Pope, Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Series: Day One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Control (Yes, I'm finally playing it) and I thought about this when I was lifting random objects and tossing them. I also like the thought of Jesse being P7, and she has a much more closer relationship with Emily than Darling & Trench. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“Okay, Jesse, are you ready?" Emily Pope said into the microphone while Director Trench, and Dr. Darling, stood beside her. They were assessing P7 of her capabilities after she gained the telekinetic ability by resonating with one of the Altered Items. They were curious of her ability, and Emily seemed a lot more eager of learning about the capabilities.

“Yeah,” P7 said from within the containment. They made sure the walls were soundproof and enhanced to take the brunt of any attack, of course it’ll bend at some point, but that wasn’t the reason why they’re doing this.

Casper Darling was completely interested in what she was capable of. And since P7 wasn’t cooperative toward him or Trench, they had Emily Pope enter the room with them. He told Emily what to say to P7, and the test resumed while Trench stood behind them, observing.

P7 lifted certain things that were set within the room. All of them varied in weight. The way she held them looked effortless, and while Casper watched, he noticed P7 had to be in a certain way to grasp the objects. The way she threw them were violent, and she exerted her energy quite quickly that she had to drink water and eat an energy bar they left out for her.

“Back up,” Emily told P7, and the woman did as she was instructed, backing away from the objects. “Now, lift them, I want to record how far you’re able to grasp each—”

P7 extended her arm, fingers out, and the heavy object was dragged slightly before lifting up. It hovered beside her, and it looked like P7 had an issue with the weight itself before she tossed it.

Emily pressed the microphone button, clearing her throat. “Jesse, I need you to listen.”

P7 turned, giving Emily a smirk. “Sorry…”

“She’s dangerous,” Trench said when Casper stood beside him in the back of the room, watching as Emily instructed P7 to lift certain items, to toss them, to catch them before they hit the ground, and so on.

Casper glanced at Trench and mentally stored away the thought of liking the feeling of standing beside Trench. It made him feel nice. 

“Powerful,” Casper commented, he was intrigued by her powers. He didn’t want to bring up P6 while they were with P7, but sooner or later, they’ll have to figure out what to do with him now that most of their tests have failed on him, and he’s become a lot more erratic since their attention were spent on P7.

“She’s a good candidate,” Trench says. 

Casper nods, and waves to Emily who unlocked the door to walk into the training room. They watch as P7 turned toward Emily, and their expressions brightened, and Casper was getting the feeling that there was something going on with them. They’ve gotten too close.

“We should separate them,” Casper said, musing on the prospect of P7’s reaction once they do. It could be good research material if they tied her to Emily’s instructions and to someone else’s. Like an reward of some kind. He’d have to think about it, and talk to Emily about this idea.

“I agree.” Trench watched the two, Emily passed P7 a water bottle, while holding a clipboard. She was analyzing P7, asking her questions, which Casper had instructed her to do before they walked into the room.

Casper glanced at Trench again, smiling up at the man. “Lunch?”

“Not yet.”

Casper wrinkled his nose and looked back to P7 leaning against the table while speaking to Emily. There was surely something going on. Their body language spoke of interest, but Casper wasn’t sure if it was friendly or something more. This connection could become an issue sooner or later.

He called Emily back and told her to get P7 something to eat, and he doesn’t want her inside the room until they return. The order brought Trench’s attention to him, and Casper relaxed under his scrutinizing gaze. 

He grinned at him and said, “Can we go for lunch now?”

“You really want to eat,” Trench said under his breath as they walked out of the room.

“I rarely get too with you, and I’d rather not waste the opportunity,” Casper said as they walked down the wide hallway.

“You’re that desperate?”

Casper chuckled. “Work is work, until lunch.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really any romance...besides Casper liking Trench, and Jesse's obvious infatuation with Emily. LOL. I'll make these stories with Jesse as P7 into a series. I'll expand on some of their interactions, including Dylan Fadan who is being neglected.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
